


Cover for No Rest for the Wingless

by yukitan



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitan/pseuds/yukitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved Only_1_Truth's 00Q wing!fic. Q turned out a lot more boyish than I hoped. I am sorry. Q v Q Also found on my tumblr (http://paniuke.tumblr.com/post/54235426637/cover-art-for-no-rest-for-the-wingless-by)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for No Rest for the Wingless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Rest for the Wingless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816184) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> I loved Only_1_Truth's 00Q wing!fic. Q turned out a lot more boyish than I hoped. I am sorry. Q v Q Also found on my tumblr (http://paniuke.tumblr.com/post/54235426637/cover-art-for-no-rest-for-the-wingless-by)

_“M would not put a Mundane in charge of the 00-section, and, therefore, I am not a Mundane. I’m as much Angel as anyone of you, minus the wings.”_


End file.
